


An Interesting Birthday Indeed

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dom!Javi, Dom!Kev, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, Javi has a fetish, Kevin in Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Power Outage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Storms, Stripper Kevin, Sub!Kev, rysposito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: It's Javi's birthday and he's all alone, to begin with. When the power goes out he discovers he has a fetish. Who is this mysterious Officer and why does he go from dominating Javier to submitting to him completely?





	

Javier walks up the stairs to his apartment, dripping wet, dragging his feet, head lowered. 

He misses his partner so much and how they used to spend every waking second together. But for some reason Kevin had grown more and more distant from him, Javier was sure it had something to do with the last time they'd made love. And now he's alone on his birthday after waiting for his partner all night at The Old Haunt.

As Javier reaches his floor he realizes he can't remember the last game of Madden he'd played, his xbox had sat lonely and unused for quite some time now.

Javier unlocks his front door and steps inside, relocking the door before depositing his phone, keys, gun, badge, wallet, coat and shoes by the door. He heads straight to his bedroom and strips out of his soaked clothes, heading back into the kitchen naked, except for his boxers.

He reaches inside his fridge and pulls out a beer, thunder rumbles outside and with a flash of lightning and an auditory beep, his power goes out.

Javier swears. He sets his unopened beer down on the counter and starts rifling through his drawers looking for a light source. 

A floorboard behind him creaks, but he ignores it, knowing he must be imagining things. As he looks up a flash of lightning illuminates the wall in front of him and the window behind him producing a large shadow directly behind him from where the creak had come from.

 

Javier freezes as he hears a gun being cocked. "Freeze. Hands where I can see them. Slowly now, easy does it." Javier pulls his hands out of the drawer slowly and straightens, raising his hands in the air above his head, the blood freezing in his veins.

"Now, turn slowly to face the island. Close your eyes," the voice once again orders with the same cold, steady conviction as before.

Javier does as he's told, keeping his hands raised, swallowing the moment of fear he closes his eyes.

He hears the creaks of the intruder moving across the apartment towards him in the silence, broken only by the sound of rain and the occasional low rumble of thunder.

The next thing he's distinctly aware of is the barrel of the gun pressing into the back of his neck. Then breath hot on the back of his sensitive neck.  "Lay your head down on the counter, now."

Javier slowly lowers his head and hands down to touch the cool tile countertop, he turns his head to the side, keeping his eyes shut.

"You will refer to me as Officer or Sir, failure to do so will result in punishment. You will only do as I say when I say, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," replies Javier in a whisper.

A hand smacks his boxer clad ass, hard. "Did I say you could speak?"

Javier shakes his head 'no' frantically. Javier feels the gun pull away from his neck, the sound of the safety being engaged and then it returning to it's holster. Next he hears the sound of metal on metal and a jangle of keys.

 

A hand takes his wrist and closes one metal cuff tightly around it, almost too tight. The 'Officer' deftly twists his cuffed arm behind him before expertly cuffing his other wrist just as tight.

The 'Officer' grips his forearm tightly and pulls him upright, leading him the way Javier would a suspect. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in varying forms of punishment. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you? You can answer."

"Yes," replies Javier numbly.

The 'Officer' halts suddenly and smacks his ass again. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir," chokes Javier.

They continue walking and by now Javier can tell they've entered his bedroom. They stop and the 'Officer' says, "you can open your eyes now, Javier."

Javier opens his eyes and nearly passes out. His room is lit up despite the power outage with fake red candles. His bed has been transformed. All the sheets have been stripped and a pair of fuzzy blue shackles are hooked to the foot of the bed. Dangling from the headboard is a blue collar, hooked to the headboard with a chain. Fuzzy blue handcuffs also dangle from the headboard on either side of the collar. A condom and a tube of lube wait on the bedside table.

 

The 'Officer' comes around to stand in front of Javier and hooks a gloved finger under Javier's chin, pulling him so close to his face had he not been wearing a ski mask their lips might've brushed. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to uncuff you, then I'm going to stand here and you're going to rip my uniform off, all of it except what's underneath and my mask. Then you'll wait and I'll give you your next instruction. Do you understand? You can answer."

Javier swallows hard, this was getting weirder by the second. "Yes, Sir."

The 'Officer' goes back around behind him and quickly frees him from the tight cuffs, coming back around in front he puts the cuffs and the keys on the bedside table.

The 'Officer' returns a few paces from Javier and stands with his arms and legs spread out. Even in the low light Javier can see the costume is practically a perfect replica of his old uniform from the 54th hanging in the closet. But Javier can tell it's not, especially after he rips it all off with ease revealing a pale muscular body. 

Javier's blood rushes south even before he removes the uniform, he's always had a thing for uniformed men, probably because Kevin Ryan was wearing one when they'd first met.

 

The 'Officer' is left standing in nothing but blue satin panties and his ski mask, but he calmly gives his next order. "I'm going to climb over on your bed and lie down. You're first going to shackle my ankles, then you're going to put the collar on me, lastly cuff me to the bed. Then straddle my hips and wait for your next order. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Sir."

The 'Officer' climbs onto the bed and lays down. Javier walks slowly over and shackles the man's ankles to the bed using the fluffy blue ones provided. Then he puts the collar and the handcuffs on. He then climbs on the bed himself and swallows before straddling the man's hips.

The 'Officer' grins and delivers his last order. "Unmask me, Javier. You may speak freely now as long as you continue to refer to me as Officer or Sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," replies Javier, eager to see who was under the mask so he could arrest his ass.

Javier takes the top of the ski mask with one hand and removes it with one quick movement. 

Javier about falls off the bed as a flash of lightning illuminates the laughing face of Kevin Ryan. "Surprise!"

Javier growls angrily and grabs Kevin's face, pulling him up to meet him, forgetting about the collar and the cuffs he about chokes his partner. He kisses him fiercely and angrily until they both need to breathe. He drops Kevin back to the mattress before Javier leans down to attack his partner with lips and teeth. "You asshole!"

 

Kevin just laughs. "Happy Birthday, Javi!"

"You're still an ass," mutters Javier against Kevin's neck. Javier's teeth brush against a pale blue strap and he pulls away from Kevin's neck to study him. The strap is part of a pale blue collar with a black heart shaped pet ID tag hanging from it, engraved with the words 'Property of Det. Esposito'.

Javier swallows and kisses Kevin hard, hot and dirty. "I love you so much. You're so perfect, baby."

Javier rolls his groin against Kevin's panty clad body and Kevin's hips buck up in pleasure. Javier swallows every moan and groan as he continues to build up heat and friction between them, Kevin's hips desperately bucking for more. 

Javier pulls away from Kevin's mouth and bites down hard on the sensitive flesh of Kevin's neck, biting just short of hard enough to break the skin. Then he laps his tongue gently over the bruising skin, his tongue makes it's way down Kevin's chest, pausing at each nipple to give an extra swirl of his tongue, a brief scrape of teeth, before continuing south.

He stops moving once his tongue reaches the waist of Kevin's panties and he slides back a little, trailing his tongue down Kevin's thigh. 

Javier then gets up, off the bed and Kevin whines at the sudden absence. Javier flashes him a grin before disappearing into the closet. He comes back out with one of Kevin's ties. He walks over to the side of the bed and uses the tie to gag Kevin.Then, he strips off his boxers, grabs the lube and the condom and climbs back on the bed, straddling Kevin's body near his ankles.

He pulls Kevin's panties off and slides them down until they're by his ankles. Then he lubes up a single finger and begins to stretch and prep his partner, using the muffled noises and his facial expressions as a judge.

Once his partner is good and prepped Javier prepares himself, then he slowly enters Kevin's body inch my inch until he's completely inside. They both take a moment to get used to the sensation. 

Kevin's eyes lock with Javier's and what he reads there is: "Move already, dammit! Please, Javi, I need you."

Then they begin to move together, slowly at first, but soon they pick up the pace, finding the perfect rythm. Soon enough they're both surrendering to a orgasm that's pure bliss and love, screaming each other's names as loud as they can.

Once Javier comes back to himself he pulls out carefully and takes care of the condom and lube, tossing them aside with their discarded clothes. He unshackles Kevin's ankles, pulling the panties completely off, using it to clean themselves of Kevin's cum before tossing it on the floor. Then he removes the handcuffs and both collars. 

As he goes about doing this he places gentle, open mouth kisses to the raw parts of Kevin's body. He removes the tie last and finally he can collapse in a tangle of limbs with Kevin and fall asleep holding him in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Javi," whispers Kevin. 


End file.
